Home
by like damn
Summary: Raura. He's only been away from her for three days and he misses her. It's not even one of those simple 'I miss you's', it's one of those 'I miss you, miss you. Like really miss you that I'm going absolutely crazy without you', type of things. Needless to say he misses her. A lot.


**A/N: **First shot at a Raura fic and first contribution to the A&A fandom. I don't expect this to be the last. I wrote this a long time ago but it was only now that I got to finish/edit/post it. It was supposed to be a drabble but then it ended up being 1500+ words lol. I do know that there's a rule about RPF but with the amount of RPFs out there I figured one more wouldn't hurt.

Also note that it's been ages since I last wrote fanfic, let alone RPFs. This is currently a different style of writing that I'm used to but it's a nice change! I hope you guys enjoy it

Beware of fluff.

**Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, and everyone else you recognize in this fic. I don't own Austin and Ally although it'd be pretty cool if I did. I don't know if Laura and Vanessa do have family in Washington, the idea was just for fic purposes.

Long story short, I don't own anything but the idea.

* * *

He's only been away from her for three days and he _misses_ her. It's not even one of those simple '_I miss you's'_, it's one of those _'I miss you, miss you. Like really miss you that I'm going absolutely crazy without you',_ type of things.

Needless to say he misses her. A lot.

He's exhausted from travelling and his voice is starting to kill him, his fingers have calluses the size of Texas and all he wants is his girlfriend. He wants to cuddle her and have her run her fingers through his hair because she just does it so perfectly and everyone else that does it just _sucks_.

Sorry, mom.

They had only been dating for a little over a year and as the months have gone by he just finds himself so in love with her that he's smitten. He'd do anything for the girl who captured his heart at the Austin & Ally audition more than a year ago.

His family would say he was whipped but he'd deny it. He just loves his girlfriend, okay? Let. It. Go.

Ratliff, Riker, Rocky and Ryland love to tease him a lot about it. And Rocky purposely hits on his girlfriend right in front of him because Rocky loves to see the vein on his little brother's forehead. His innocent girlfriend still doesn't know what to do with herself when it comes to that attention and she blushes and it makes him even _more mad_ at Rocky because Rocky's not supposed to hit on his girlfriend.

She's his and no one elses.

He's possessive, over protective but could you blame him? She's so freaking gorgeous and the keeper of his heart. He'd be damned if he let her slip away. He'd punch every guy in the face who would ever try and get in between them so there.

Rydel thinks it's cute that her baby brother's so in love with his co-star. In fact, Rydel's taken his girlfriend out shopping with Raini (for stuff they would say), and his sister's teased him endlessly... about _things _his girlfriend's bought.

... I know what you're thinking, don't judge him.

His parents adore his girlfriend which is a good thing because his parents mean a lot to him and his girlfriend means a lot to him so it's only right they get along pretty well. His mother can't wait for the day they get married which causes the 17-year-old to turn a dark shade of red as his dad laughs at his reaction. It's not before long Stormie's on the phone with his girlfriend's mother, Ellen, and both of them are squealing over the phone about their children.

Sometimes he wonders if his parents love his girlfriend more than him because they're _always_ talking about her. Always. But his mom says that it's nice to have another girl in the house and Rydel loves it too because at least there's someone else that can put up with the Lynch boys.

He's on the phone with her and it's her voice that echoes through the receiver and his heart aches because goddammit he misses her more than anything. He grips the phone in his hand tightly, the other hand wrapping around his pillow as he lies in bed, wanting nothing more than that pillow to be her body. He needs to hold her. He needs to whisper the words I love you and he needs to hear her say it back.

It's not fair that her relatives wanted to see her and her sister in _Washington_. Washington is too far away. He's acting like a little child who wants something that he can't have for now but he doesn't care. He loves her. He needs her more than they do.

"I'm going crazy without you, baby." he mumbles, rubbing his face with his hand tiredly. "What am I supposed to do until Wednesday?"

She lets out a small giggle and his heart beats faster as it always did when she did something cute. Everything she did was cute so his heart was always beating fast. She's going to make him go into cardiac arrest _one_ of these days because she's just so freaking cute. He can't take it.

"Ross, you're being kind of dramatic, aren't you?"

He bites his lip and sighs loudly, "I just miss you, Laura."

He can practically hear her smiling on the other line and his heart is clenching beneath his ribcage at the thought. "I miss you, too. I'll be home in two days. I promise."

He's holding her out on that.

_x-x-x-x-x_

It's been two days and he's anxiously waiting at the airport. He's got his Hollister hoodie on, a pair of sunglasses and a beanie's on his head because he can't be bothered to comb his hair. Seriously, it's around 6 in the morning but fuck it, if it means he's going to see his girlfriend he'd wake up any time, any day for her. He's kind of glad that it's early in the morning and he's not swarmed with teens with cameras. He loves his fans but he wants a peaceful reunion with his girlfriend, really. Besides, it's 6am in the morning and he's also not really in the mood.

He's decided that once he sees her he's taking her back to his place so they can cuddle because he just misses her cuddles and maybe, just maybe, sneak in some kisses because he misses those too.

Her parents are waiting with him when her and her sister's plane lands and he's rocking in his pink converse impatiently waiting for her to walk through those doors and into his arms- where she belongs, mind you.

There's a crowd of people making their way out the arrival doors and he's scanning the area like a hawk making sure he doesn't miss her. He feels a hand on his shoulder and it's her mom who points them out and his heart just stops because she looks damn gorgeous. She's wearing one of his hoodies- he _knew_ he was missing one of them- and it's practically drowning her and her whole face lights up when her sister nudges her arm and nods towards him and he grinning like there's no tomorrow cause she's finally here and finally home. To him.

A squeal is heard throughout LAX and people are staring but she doesn't really care as she drops her bag and runs to him, her arms wide as she throws them around his neck and he catches her. He'll always catch her.

"I missed you so much!" she says in his ear and he's holding her tightly, scared that if he lets go it's all just a dream and he'd be back in his room where he's _still_ counting down the hours until he sees her again.

"I missed you too. I can't believe you're here." he mumbles resting his forehead against hers and she sighs contently. "Next time you go out of state take me with you?" He says it jokingly of course but there's some sort of truth to his words because he _doesn't_ want to be away from her. Not anytime soon, at least.

Even if he has to take her with him on tour or something. It's going to happen.

She nods her head and nudges her nose against his, sneaking in a quick peck on the lips which leaves him craving more and he kisses her back before her parents break it up and she greets them hello. Once they grab her things they tell Ross they'll meet them both at their house (As much as Ross wants to bring Laura back to his place he can't really say no to her parents. They're pretty much his future in-laws. He's kind of certain on that) and the couple's left alone which makes him pretty happy because he wants to spend time with her. It's been almost a week.

Once they're away from their parents and Vanessa, they head out and he brings her to his car before he gently pushes her against the passenger door and he drops his forehead on hers again. His arms rest on her hips and her own wrap around his neck and he's just so in love with this girl it's insane.

"I love you." she whispers because it's been more than five days since she's last said it to him face to face. He opens his eyes in time to see her blush and it makes him smile. Even after all these months she still blushes when she says those words or when he says those words because it's still surreal how someone like him can love someone like her.

He's Ross Lynch. She's Laura Marano. It's kind of cliché how _co-stars fall in love_ with each other. But they make it work.

Grinning over at her, he kisses her again, feeling overjoyed with the love surging through his veins for her. He loves her too, you know. He's loved her since he first told her back in March although he knows deep down inside he's loved her before then.

"I love you too, Laura." he says back and he opens the door for her, letting her go inside before getting into the driver side. "Let's get you home."

She grins tiredly and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and gives his hand a small squeeze, her heart surging with love for the blonde in the driver seat. Kissing his knuckles she runs her thumb over the back of his hand as she utters three words that make him smile widely and be reminded of just how much he loves her.

"I already am."

* * *

Please R&R :)


End file.
